magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Coati
These companions detest cold weather, and as such are rarely seen in the north during winter. Despite the numerous warm areas that have been created around The Keep, adult coatis prefer to retreat to the south when the days grow colder. In warmer seasons, though, coatis are a common enough sight. They typically nap in trees, or slowly move along the forest floor, looking for their next meal. It's common to spot younger coatis clinging to a magi's robes. Coati hatchlings are very social creatures, and bask in the attention of humans. This maybe why they remain in the castle all winter, rather than traveling south. Some magi hypothesize that it's because young coatis have not yet developed their powers. This is a highly debated topic. Although fully grown coatis can travel great distances in a matter of days, no own has ever seen a coati moving swiftly. As long as a human is watching a coati, the animal rarely moves. If it were not for their camouflage, they would be easy meals to predators. The fur of a coatis is tinted green, and they remain so still that most mistake them for plants. Females have a vibrant orange flower on their backs that never wilts, and they often nestle in among flowers. Males lack this flower, but are instead followed by butterflies, which hover near them at all times. Egg A small orange flower is growing from the shell of this egg. Hatchling Coati hatchlings are very easy creatures to care for. They are well liked by most, for they are cheerful hatchlings who love attention. Though they sleep much of the day, they prefer to be nearby people and are small enough to be tucked into a pocket. They do not wake easily, but waving a bit of food in front of them will instantly awaken them. Coati hatchlings eat a variety of things, and will happily eat whatever they are given. As a result they are quite round. It doesn't help that they dislike exercise and exploring. It's impossible to get a coati hatchling to be active – even leaving them on the ground won't work. They simply refuse to move. Should anyone walk by them, the little coati will immediately attach themselves to the passerby's leg for a free ride. Adult These companions do not grow to great size, nor do they possess powerful magic or great intelligence. Coatis tend to be overlooked - quite literally. It's very hard to look directly at a coati, for when one does, their attention seems to drift. Most people looking for a coati forget what they were doing, and wander off in confusion. When coatis do wish to be seen, though, they are good at making their presence known. They have a sharp bark that captures attention quite well, and very perceptive noses. They are able to smell food from a great distance, and will follow anyone who has a bit of something to eat. These companions have enormous appetites. They eat small insects and bugs, and are always snuffling at the earth. They adore fresh fruit as well, and are famous for infiltrating the gardens in search of these treats. Despite how much they eat, coatis never grow very large. They do, however, grow heavy. This can be a problem, as coatis are very affectionate. They often try to climb up their magi's clothes, and become sulky when rejected. This can be remedied by placing several coatis together, as they usually go to sleep in a pile. Sometimes, though, they take their revenge by working together to break into the gardens and then devouring the rarest plants. Breeding Additional Information * No. 372 * Obtained from the Stream (uncommon) * Released: January 27, 2013 * Artists: Glasswalker, Munin, Cassowary * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males are adorned with numerous small butterflies ** Females have a flower on their back Category:2013 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Cassowary Category:Artist: Munin Category:Lemurs